My Worst Nightmare
by thespecialdetective
Summary: The ladies of Murdoch have always been strong and independent but when one of them experiences something awful they must use the other to lean on. Emily and Julia based but other characters may be later included.
1. Bruises

I remember it like it was yesterday. It was a dark, drab, dull evening and I was working on the latest of a long line of cases. My desk in the morgue was my home away for home, with everything as I liked it; case files on my right within arms reach and a small area to my left used for writing up any papers that needed finalising. I remember tilting my head up, looking into the morgue and seeing the light flicker, it happened before I could blink. I went back to continue with my work but then I noticed it again. I hesitantly stood up from my chair and moved out from my desk area, gingerly I walked down the stairs. "Hello?" I said, I shook my head 'Stop being so silly, of course no one is here.' I thought to myself and then without any warning the whole room went black. I couldn't see anything, not even my hands in front of me. My hearing was the only sense I could rely on at that moment so I was on high alert, I heard a clinkering and sudden smash. By now I knew that I wasn't alone, "Who's there?" I heard a small snigger which escalated into a hysterical laughter. I knew this laughter. I knew only one person that had a laugh as sinister as this. I slowly began to retreat towards the safe haven of my desk, luckily I knew the layout of the morgue like the back of my hand. As I turned myself around after walking backwards towards the stairs I came to a halt. The lights without warning turned themselves back on and standing in front of me was someone who could only be described as my worst nightmare. "What...what are you doing here?" I said and without warning I was pushed to the floor, hitting my head off a cabinet as I fell.

When I awoke my head was pounding, I couldn't move. I tried to gather my bearings as I looked around the room, I was still in the morgue but something wasn't right. I moved my hands around on the floor, I felt something, something that was all too familiar in my line of work. Blood. The main door from the station house flung open "Emily...Emily are you in here?" I tried to scream but I couldn't let out a sound, my cries muffled it. "Please...help." I tried to say. Luckily Julia knew this morgue as well as I did. "Oh god Emily." Julia said in shock whilst rushing to my side. She looked down at me. "You've hit your head Emily, you're bleeding." I composed myself and Julia helped me to sit up, it was then when I let out a squeal and grasped my side. "What's wrong?' Julia asked me. She looked down at my wrist and that's when she saw them. She began to roll up my sleeve, at the same time the first of another flurry of tears began streaming down my face. Julia pulled me close to her, allowing me to cry into her. Dr Julia Ogden had one of the most advanced minds out of anyone I had ever known, so she knew how I had came to acquire these bruises. After a short while I pulled away and for the second time tried to compose myself. "Are there more?" My only way of responding was by nodding. Julia looked into my eyes, I knew what was coming next. "Who did this to you Emily?" I felt myself slowly becoming short of breath, my heart was pounding out of my chest. "Please Julia, you mustn't speak of this to anyone." I pleaded, Julia reached out to me and pulled my hand close to hers, "Emily, I shall never speak a word of this without your consent." I took a deep breath, opened my mouth and said "Leslie, it was Leslie."


	2. Fear

_Thank you everyone for your views and reviews, I'm really enjoying writing this story so I thought I would upload this early. :)_

After regaining my composure and sitting with Julia for some time, I decided to break the silence that had formed between us. "So I suppose you are wondering how it is that I came to acquire these bruises?" I asked Julia, she looked at me and gently nodded her head, it was comforting to know I had such a wonderful woman in my life to confide in. "As you know for a short while now I have been getting to know Leslie Garland. It began well, it was fun, he intrigued me. But then..." I began to shake, my nerves were building up inside of me as my breathing became shallow. At the same time Julia still looked at me with soft, caring eyes. I took a deep breath and carried on. "I received a letter, with his watermark on the envelope, I expected this to be an invitation to dinner or an evening of some sort but it read one word. George." As I said this to Julia my mind became scattered, I came to the realisation of how mistreated he had been. "George" I said under my breath whilst bowing my head. "Please, do continue Emily." Julia encouraged me to go on. "I tried to protect him, I really did but Leslie...he did not approve." Again my fear began to take control of me, I was paralysed.

We continued to talk and Julia reassured me that nothing would leave this room. I placed my full trust in her. We both stood, unaware of how much time had passed since she had arrived Julia asked me "Would you like me to accompany you home?" I accepted her offer, I couldn't afford to be alone at this time. I was lost. We began to walk out of the morgue with linked arms, I turned out the lights and continued. About two blocks from my house Julia came back to the subject matter we had been discussing earlier in the evening. "I've just realised," she said "I never actually looked at your head wound." I raised my hand signalling to her not to worry, I was sure I could handle myself for at least one night. "How did you come by it?" I stopped in my tracks as Julia continued, she looked back at me and I caught up to her. She raised my wrist and clasped my palms, something that would usually cause pain to surge through my body but somehow made me feel at ease. "In the morgue, Leslie approached me. My worst nightmare approached me." I know knew that my nightmares were about to start getting a lot worse.


	3. Shadow

_Sorry this chapter is a little late, hope you all have been enjoying :)_

I hardly slept that night, I kept waking up every so often, trying to catch my breath and I arose from the comforts of my quilt. The final time I awoke, I found myself not being able to go back to sleep. My nightmares kept playing over in my head like a broken record, they had also became much more vivid, I felt like I had hit my head on that cabinet one hundred times over. I looked over to my bedside and noticed the time it had already gone seven o'clock, so I quickly got myself dressed, secured my hair into a perfect up-do and pinned my hat into place. I hurried down my stairs as fast as I my legs could take me, picked up my purse and left through the front door.

I arrived at the morgue to George waiting for me. "Constable Crabtree, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I said to him, formalities had became much prominent ever since Leslie has sent me that letter. "Yes, Emily the detective has sent for you and I to travel to a crime scene." George said to me with his small crooked smile, he made it increasingly difficult to leave him alone. "Thank you George, but could you not have..." He interrupted me, "...The detective arrived some time ago, so I guess it is just to be you and myself." He gestured for me to walk in front of him on our way to the carriage, I bowed head in shame how could I have treated such a wonderfully kind person in such a horrid manner. We walked out of the station house and towards the carriage, he helped me in like a true gentleman. I didn't say a word, not even a thank you. Nothing.

After examining the body it was later brought back to the morgue for further examination. I looked over the body on the autopsy table in the morgue, this no longer felt like my safe haven, not since that night. My body went cold, I now felt constantly on edge, I felt like he was always here. Always watching. I was just about to begin opening up the body when I heard footsteps I clutched the medical knife I had in my hand as if my life depending on it. I shook as I held it, it was the only defensive weapon I had, I could no longer hold my nerve, I was no longer that strong woman I was only a short while ago, because of him. He had broken me. When the footsteps got closer I began to panic, I got more and more scared with each step. When I shadow appeared a shrieked, alas it was only Julia.


	4. Light

_Thank you all for the support and reviews, I'm so happy with how well this has been received. I'm off school next week so expect some faster uploaded chapters! :)_

I knew why she was here, she had came to check on me, I had always admired Julia's caring nature. I fumbled as she walked in with a smile on her face, but she had noticed, she had noticed the knife clutched in my hand. Her smile suddenly dropped and was replaced with a concerned look. I tried to explain. It I couldn't get the words out, instead I just looked at her. Julia walked towards me, "It's alright" she said, at the same time she opened my palm and removed the knife from my shaking hand. We sat down again like we had done that night, I told Julia that Leslie still didn't know of her knowledge about my situation and how he hadn't hurt me since the incident in the morgue. She looked relieved, as did I but underneath I knew this meant I would pay for this later.

Just as I was about to leave George came into the morgue. "Dr Grace, Dr Ogden." He said. "Good evening Constable Crabtree" Julia said, as she did she looked at me and I looked at George. "What can I do for Constable?" I asked, I hated the how formal our conversations had become, how we had suddenly gone from something to nothing. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the music hall tonight?" My heart went cold, I knew what my reply had to be. "I'm sorry George, I already have plans." With that George turned around and left, the tears had already began to gather in my eyes. Julia stood up and embraced me, she said the same words she had earlier that evening "It's alright". I moved away from her and half smiled. "Do you need anything Emily?" Julia asked, always putting the needs of others before herself. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer Julia, I think I just need some time alone, to reflect." Julia nodded, I could see she understood. We both put on out coats, pinned hats into place, walked out of the morgue and went our separate ways.

I had decided to take a carriage home that night, I couldn't find the courage to walk home alone, it would just cause me to feel even more stress and anxiety. My journey seemed to go so quick, I think it was because I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to sleep that night, I didn't want to relive my nightmares. I turned the final corner onto the street where I lived and carriage came to a halt, I left the carriage and waited for it to leave, it was then when I saw it. There was a light on in my house. I walked hesitantly towards the front door, I was about to unlock it but it opened. I continued to walk into the house and up to the door leading to my loving room. I opened it and that when I heard a voice, "Emily, what took you so long." The figure turned around, "Perhaps you were talking to Dr Ogden about our little...disagreement." Leslie knew, he knew how I had talked; I knew what was coming next."


	5. Victim

_I'm so sorry that this was really long overdue, I had such a mind blank of what to write this next part with the story losing its subject matter. I promise this isn't going to go to 'fantastical' like one of George's novel ideas. I think I'm going to start wrapping it up soon, let me know what you think :) _

_PS Sorry that I'm really bad at proof reading for mistakes ;)_

A week had passed since I arrived home that evening to find Leslie in my living room, I still shuddered whenever I arrived home at night even now. I hadn't told Julia or anyone else for that matter about what had happened, I couldn't, not after what Leslie had said. On this particular morning I decided to walk to work, I thought about everything that had happened recently, everything that had gone wrong. I could no longer control my thoughts and feelings, regularly I awoke in the middle of the night, I never knew what was in my head or what was reality. I had began to scare myself, but I couldn't show anyone else this.

When I arrived at the morgue more thoughts went through my mind, I realised I didn't have anywhere I felt safe anymore, everywhere had been invaded by him. I also realised that I didn't have anyone to talk to, yes I had Julia but I couldn't be completely honest with her, it would cost me. It already had. I walked towards my desk and used the small lamp at the back of the desk to bring some light to the room, it was then when I saw a note, even this made me shudder. I proceeded to unfold the the note, it was from Detective Murdoch informing me that I was needed at a crime scene on the west side of the city. It was then I realised that even my job had been affected by Leslie, I didn't even want to leave, to face other people, even my colleagues that knew me so well.

During the carriage ride to the crime scene my mind carried on to overthink about everything that had been going on in my life of late, after a while my head began to hurt, throb in fact. I held my head in my hands and began to breath deeply 'Calm down Emily, you'll make yourself ill.' I said to myself. Once the carriage had stopped I made my way towards Detective Murdoch and Constable Crabtree along with the body, which lay on the ground. I crouched down to examine the body, upon first examination I deduced that the victim was female, possibly in her mid twenties, she had bruising all over her body and had clearly been beaten, I froze and thought about how my incident last week could have ended it was then when I suddenly arose from my crouched position. Both Detective Murdoch and Constable Crabtree looked at me, I began to panic, my breaths became short and frequent. 'Dr Grace, are you alright?' Detective Murdoch asked me, 'Emily?' George seconded. Their questions, sentences, voices all began to roll into one, I began to feel very lightheaded so I turned in the opposite direction and decided to walk away. I lifted my foot from the position I had been standing in, my legs began to give away beneath me, it was then when I hit the floor.


	6. Truth

_Thank you all for your kind reviews and messages. In just over two weeks this story had got over 900 views and I am so incredibly grateful. Please continue to leave reviews and suggestions :)_

Later that day I began to regain consciousness, I slowly moved my head and looked around the room that I was in, I recognised it as Detective Murdoch's office. I then realised that I had been laid down on his couch. Once I had fully regained my vision and saw that I had people with me, the people who cared about me most in the world. Julia was sitting over in the detectives chair behind his desk, she had her head held up with her hand, she looked exhausted and right next to me, in a chair pulled as close as possible was George, he had fallen asleep in the chair and was leaned over to the side. I smiled, it was then when I noticed his hand which was over the arm of the couch I had been sleeping on, it was as if he had been brushing through my hair, this made me smile even more. I gave a George a small nudge to wake him up, his eyes fluttered open and smiled, I returned this gesture. George got up and walked out of the room, it was then when Julia noticed I was no longer sleeping. She stood up from when she was sitting and came over to me, I slipped my legs down to the floor so that she could sit next to me. "Julia, I..." I began. "Emily, before George returns with the Detective and Inspector, there's something you ought to know." Julia said. "I had to tell them about Leslie, about what he had done. George noticed the bruising and began to ask questions." Julia's voice changed, it became much softer "He truly, truly cares about you Emily. I couldn't possibly lie to him." "I understand." I replied. At this moment George returned with Detective Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid. They all looked at me with care and compassion in their eyes. George sat down beside me on the empty side of the couch, Detective Murdoch occupied the seat George had been sitting in earlier and the Inspector settled in the seat Dr Ogden had previously been sitting in. It was at this moment I truly treasured the friends I had sitting around me, as I began to explain what had been happening over the last few months.

I told them all about everything that had happened, the violence, the bruises, the night I came home to Leslie and the morgue incident. "I found Dr Grace in the morgue." Julia said to the gentlemen in the room, I quickly added to this saying, "I asked her not to say anything." They all looked at us but understood why we hadn't said anything. By this point everyone looked incredibly shocked, especially George. "Right Murdoch, Doctor, let's give these two a few minutes." Inspector Brackenreid said, "He's not going to get away with this Dr Grace." He whispered in my ear as he and the others left. This left myself and George alone. "I'm so sorry George, it's..." I began but before I could continue George had already pulled me in to him and moved his lips to meet mine. Right at this moment, right now I knew how much I had missed him, how much I truly loved him and I knew how everything that had happened no longer mattered. After a short while he pulled away from me. "Listen," he said while he rubbed his hand across my face. "Nothing that has happened was your fault Emily. I understand why you had to do everything that you did, but just know that throughout the time we have not be with one and another, I never stopped thinking about you and thinking about how much I missed your company." A small tear came to my eye, not of sadness but of joy. Joy in the knowledge that a I had fallen head over heels for the right person. "Now if you would excuse me Dr Grace, I have to go and work on a very important case." As he said this, George sent a crooked smile in my direction and walked out of the door, I just hoped everything would go according to plan for my well being.


	7. Plan

_Over 1,000 views everyone, thank you all so much! Just for that you are going to get another chapter following this very soon. Also I'm thinking about creating a smaller story on the side, but continue with this, of course I'm open to ideas, so help a girl out! :)_

The next morning when I arrived at work I felt good, for the first time in a while I felt safe, not completely by any means but more safe than I had just a day earlier. I walked into the morgue and hug my hat and coat on the coat stand as I did any other morning, but today was different as I took them off i felt as though I was free again, free from Leslie. Then again, nothing had been done yet, he could come at any moment and do whatever he pleased. 'Emily, you've done the hard part, you've told someone.' I told myself to try and calm myself back down again. I took in a deep breath and put my best foot forward to walk into the morgue only to be startled by someone, George. "George!" I said with a gasp, "You gave me quite the fright." He walked towards me, "Forgive me Emily, I came down to greet you because the Detective has, well a plan of sorts." "A plan?" I questioned. "Yes, to bring Leslie to justice, with your help." My body because frozen like a block of ice, it was like someone had kicked me right in the stomach, George noticed my uneasiness. "You know no harm will come to you Emily, everyone in the station house will make sure of that." George said whilst looking deeply into my eyes. I regained my composure and looked back a George with confidence. "Shall we go and see what the Detective has to offer then?" I said, and we walked back up to the station.

When I arrived in the Inspector's office with George I was greeted by the same people who had cared for me the previous day: Julia, Detective Murdoch, Inspector Brackenreid and of course George who hadn't left my side. I took a seat beside Julia as the Detective told us all of his plan. I was quite involved, of course I knew I would be but the idea of reliving everything I had went through with Leslie made me incredibly nervous, and it was beginning to show. "Dr Grace," Detective Murdoch said. "Do you understand the plan?" I nodded, it was all I was able to do. "This man is pure evil Doctor, he deserves to be locked up and the key thrown away afterwards." Inspector Brackenreid said whilst sipping a glass of scotch. A small one sided smile emerged on my face, I knew I was in safe hands. "That's it then, Murdoch lets get this moving. I want the bugger locked up as soon as possible." We all stood up, and began with the first phase of the plan.

Myself and Julia were told to go into town, have a friendly stroll but in a very public area. Since we knew Leslie would be listening we decided that this was the perfect opportunity to discuss current events in our lives. "So Dr Grace, I see you and certain constable are beginning to become close again." I looked at Julia with worry, but continued the conversation, I knew that this simply had to be done. "Yes, I suppose we are." I said, in the most normal way possible. We continued to walk around and talk as we did, knowing that we would be being watched. "Well, I really must go Dr Grace, have a lovely day." Julia said. "And the same to you Dr Ogden." We bid each other farewell and parted our separate ways. I made my way home, as I turned onto my street I prepared myself. Phase two was about to commence.


	8. Knowledge

_I'm sorry that this is way over due and I promised to post this quickly but this chapter was so difficult to write. Also sorry its an awfully shoddy ending! :)_

When I approached my front door much like it was on a previous occasion I found it to be unlocked. Much like we had anticipated Leslie had been listening, he had heard myself and Julia talking. I proceeded into my living room, once again Leslie was on the opposite side of the room. I began to have flashbacks of that night, of how he had gotten angry, of how he had yelled and of how a glass was not the only thing that was broken. "So Emily, how was your day?" He said as he slowly turned around, something about this seemed so, cynical. "It was fine, I suppose." I said quietly. "I saw you today," He said as he took a step forward. "With Dr Ogden." As he continued to move closer to me. "You know, I never really was a fan of hers." At this point he was much closer to me than I would have liked, so close that he towered over me. I felt so small, so defenceless. "She, she is a wonderful woman." With this Leslie slashed me across the face, my cheek was throbbing. "Now Emily, you deserved that one. Why would you defend such a disgusting woman, do you know how much she did to my family? My brother is dead because of her." He began to get increasingly angry, "And you, you defend her. She is nothing, like you." At this moment he lifted up one of the wooden chairs that sat in the corner of the room and threw it in my direction. I quickly moved out of the way but one of the legs caught me, knocking me to the floor. Leslie grabbed my wrist and pulled at my arm, that's when he noticed. "What is this?" He shoved up my sleeve and saw where Julia had cleaned my wounds and put a bandage around my wrist. "You've continued to talk haven't you!" He screamed in my face. "They've been watching haven't they. Oh God, they're watching us right now aren't they." I didn't know what to do, I tried to hold myself still. Leslie's rage got worse, worse than I had even seen it before. "Well we can't stay here now can we, I won't be able to...talk to you without being interrupted." He pushed me forward from behind. "Leslie." I pleaded, tears began streaming down my face, I was so scared. "Move yourself upstairs Emily...Otherwise I will not be responsible for my actions." I followed his instructions, and proceeded but there was one thing that I knew. This wasn't part of the plan.

Once I reached the top of the stairs with Leslie closely behind I began to think. 'Think carefully Emily, you could get yourself out of this.' I said to myself. "Into the bedroom...now!" Leslie yelled, I quickly walked into the bedroom and turned the light on as I did so, hopefully everyone involved with the plan would realise this was a signal. "Oh where are my manners Emily. Please do take a seat." I moved towards my bed and sat on the edge of it. My hands lay on my lap, I looked like a child or an obedient dog. "Well this simply won't do. Dr Ogden, Detective Murdoch, The Inspector and oh of course Constable George Crabtree, they all now know of our little secret." I remained seated on the edge of my bed, moving would definitely be the worst thing to do right now. "That is not too good for me, which means it also won't be too good for you."


	9. Fall

_Thank you all for your continued support, I am going to try and keep this plot going for as long as possible however I think this is going to end pretty soon. But don't give up hope just yet, I haven't yet admitted defeat :)_

I thought I knew what was coming next, but Leslie surprised me. He didn't come towards me, he didn't even speak to me. I carried on watching him as if my life depended on it, and at this point it may have, without any warning he left the room and closed the door behind him. I stood up quickly and observed my surrounds, although this was my own house and my own room I had never really strategically thought about what I owned that could help me if I was ever in a situation like this. I looked out of my window, luckily my bedroom was at the front of my house, although it was dark outside I drew the curtains and opened the window ever so slightly. I turned and looked at the clock, Detective Murdoch had agreed to follow to my house at around 10 o'clock, it was now only quarter to. I had fifteen minutes to endure Leslie, providing that everything went according to plan I just hoped that one of my friends realised I was upstairs and not in my living room as we had arranged.

Leslie had been gone for some time now so I decided to place myself back on the edge of my bed as I had been earlier, I did not dare allow him to realise I had moved from my place. The consequences would be unimaginable. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door, as the door creaked open Leslie came back into the room, he didn't seem any different, I had no idea where he had been or what he had been doing. "I just had to make sure some things were in order, we couldn't be having any interruptions now could we?" I shook my head hesitantly, I still didn't have the strength to open my mouth and reply to him. He continued to talk for a while longer, every so often I took small glances at the clock, it was now two minutes before 10 o'clock. My worst nightmare was soon to be over, at least that's what I thought.

Leslie looked at me and then in the direction of the clock to where my eyes had just travelled, he looked back at me with rage in his eyes. "What am I missing here Emily?" I held myself together to give him no indication as to the answer. "You will tell me Emily." He said as he moved towards my face, "Or there will be severe consequences for you." He whispered in my ear. I could not stand this any longer my fate was inevitable, I used all of the courage I had left in me and stood up. I quickly moved out of Leslie's way and opened the door, I proceeded to my stairs, panting and wheezing as I ran. Leslie was fast approaching behind me. I began to move down my staircase, as fast I my legs would take me when all of a sudden i lost my footing. I tumbled down the stairs, hitting every limb possible on everything that stood in my way. I hit the floor with a loud thud, I was aching and was unable to move. Now Leslie had caught up to me, he was two stairs for the bottom when I heard footsteps from outside, I only hoped that George would reach me before Leslie did.


	10. Help

_This is very very very late and I apologise profusely for that. I just hope that this chapter can make up for it :)_

"Help!" I screamed out, I knew it was risky but I hoped this would urge George and the others to speed up. The footsteps outside quickened and began to get faster as Leslie did the same. I managed to prop myself up on one arm, I couldn't move any further, every part of my body felt broken. I looked towards to the door as Leslie towered over me and that's when the door opened. It swung with such force that it went right around and hit the wall, there stood Detective Murdoch, Inspector Brackenreid, Julia and George. "Don't you dare come near me." Leslie said to them, he lifted me up, I shrieked as he did so. "You know I have the authority here, I'm playing the cards." He continued, I was held at my neck, his arm wrapped around me. I stared into George's eyes, he looked so scared. "Mr Garland, let Dr Grace go or there will be serious consequences." Detective Murdoch said, by this point I was struggling to hold myself up, I was becoming much weaker. "You think that by talking to me I'm going to just give up so easily. No, that isn't going to happen." "Let her go!" George yelled out, again I looked at him. "Please." I let out a whisper, it was all I could manage. Leslie laughed again with that sinister tone that he had on the night in the morgue. "Look at you two, I really don't know what you see in her Constable. She is really is worthless." "Watch your mouth!" The inspector said sternly to Leslie. "So Emily, how is this going to go?" Leslie looked down at me as I tilted my head up to him. "Please Leslie." I pleaded again. "Did you even realise what I picked up earlier Emily? You really are so stupid." At this moment Leslie pulled out a knife from his back pocket and held it to my neck.

"Now then, as I said, I'm calling the shots here and now that I have your attention you will listen." 'George' I mouthed, I was so scared to speak. I tried to hold myself together, to keep my barrier up but tears started to roll down my face. Julia was slowly breaking too, she had been through so much lately and this was not helping in the slightest. Then, without any warning George began to come full force towards the towards us. Leslie let me go and I dropped, I had nothing to hold myself up, all of my energy was gone. Julia ran in to help me, much like she had on several occasions she let me cry into her chest. I sobbed and sobbed, I don't think that I had ever been more scared. "NO!" I heard the Detective shout, suddenly I heard a thud. My heart stopped beating for a moment, as I turned around everything seemed to slow down. It took my breath away from me, I held my hand to my chest, the shock had taken over. Nothing could have have prepared me for this.


	11. George

_Thank you so much for your patience everyone, I really hope that you liked the cliffhanger in the previous chapter and as always please review :) _

"Emily, don't!" Julia said as she tried to hold me back. I was wrestling her at this point, fighting for her to let me go. I managed to get myself free from her but she was just as quick as I was to move. "George, please." There he was lying on my floor, and it was all my fault. I rushed to his side, his eyes were still open. "Now you know how it feels, to be on that side of the situation." George said, I let out a small giggle and smiled on top of my tears. Trust George to make light of the situation. Julia was now on the opposite side of George, luckily he had only be hit on his left side, it was easy to control the bleeding. I turned my head to see that the Detective and the Inspector had Leslie to the ground, no doubt the inspectors doing. I also doubted that Leslie would get out of this unharmed by him, I had seen what he could do to someone when he was in a bad mood. I turned my gaze back to George, I looked into his eyes as he looked back into mine. "You're not getting rid of me that easily Dr Grace." He said, again I laughed and showed my quirky smile that George was only able to get out of me. He needed sorting out, but he was going to be just fine.

Later that day after making a statement to the Detective and sorting everything out I walked through the station house towards the door to find Julia standing in my way. "How are you fairing Emily?" She asked me. "I'm fine I suppose, it's George that I worry about." I told her, she smiled. "I understand, and before you leave to return home I think it would be in your best interest to visit the morgue." I smiled as she said this, I thought I knew what she was implying. I began to make my way down to the morgue with a spring in my step. When I arrived I saw a familiar face sitting in my chair. "Well hello Dr Grace, fancy seeing you here." That smile, I couldn't avoid it, it was simply infectious. "Well hello Constable Crabtree, how is the wound?" "Well I suppose it is bearable, although not convenient. It is awfully uncomfortable against my uniform." George said and he pulled again this trousers with a little flicking motion. "George, today has been incredibly..." I began. "Trying?" He said, he really could read me like a book. "To say the least, I was wondering if you would accompany me home tonight. If that is not too much to ask." He stood up from the chair with a little groan as he did. He began to walk over to me, ever so slowly. "Dr Emily Grace, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that." He moved even closer to me, he pulled me in as close as he could. It was as if his wound didn't even matter. I found myself in a trance when my lips touched his, his incredibly soft and tender lips. I closed my eyes, it was at that moment right there that I knew. I wouldn't change anything for the world and I was never going to let Constable George Crabtree go ever again.

_I don't know if this will be the final chapter, but if it is thank you all for your continued support throughout my first ever fic :)_


End file.
